1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a closable storage package for a recording medium and, more particularly, to a package comprising a paper board cover assembled to multiple plastic disc holders for storing multiple discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of planar discs are in use at the present time to record and store information which is to be retrieved by various means, such as by optical or magnetic means. Typical of such discs are compact discs in which information is digitally recorded by use of a laser beam and then read optically by a laser beam. Such discs are used to record audio information, such as musical renditions, video information such as visual images and digital information for use as read only and other memories for use in various applications; such as computer applications. In most instances, at the present time, such discs are sold with information already recorded thereon. In other applications, such discs are sold in blank form and are used by the customer to record information thereon. In the latter case, for example, optical discs are sold for use as computer storage media and are used in hard disc storage systems. As used herein, the term compact disc, CD or disc is intended to encompass all such discs, whatever their size, for all known or proposed uses.
Compact discs containing laser recorded information are typically packaged in injection molded plastic enclosures designed to hold one or more CDs for protecting the discs during storage and shipment. Enclosures commonly used at the present time, such as the well known “jewel box,” comprise a three piece assembly consisting of a base or bottom element, an insert or tray in the base/bottom element for positioning and supporting the disc in the base/bottom element, e.g., by a center projection (commonly referred to as a “rosette”) which engages the periphery of the aperture in the center of the disc, and a lid or cover which is hinged to the base/bottom element and is closed thereon after the disc is mounted therein on the tray. Other enclosures utilize only two pieces, omit the tray, and position and support the disc via the center projection directly on the base/bottom element. The enclosure is, typically, at least partially transparent and graphics relating to the disc and containing trademark and sales promotional information are usually inserted in such a manner as to be visible through the enclosure.
Except for the printed matter inserted therein, the “jewel box” is entirely plastic. For this reason, as well as because the typical jewel box requires three separately injection molded elements which must be manually assembled, the use of this type of enclosure is relatively expensive. Moreover, the use of such an enclosure is believed to be ecologically unacceptable by many because the plastic is non-biodegradable and, in view of the huge volume of such enclosures in use today, the disposal of these enclosures poses either a real or potential environmental problem. One solution to both of these problems has been the development of hybrid packages comprising both paperboard and plastic components. These hybrid packages provide a CD package which is suitable and attractive for display, sale and storage of compact discs, yet which is both simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,812 to Kosterka, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a compact disc package formed from a prescored, preprinted unitary blank and at least one injection molded plastic compact disc holder or tray adhesively adhered to one segment of the blank, the blank being adapted to fold along fold lines to position a blank segment over the top of the disc holder to sandwich it, in book style, between the segment to which it is adhered and the overlying segment. The problem with this type of arrangement is that the book frequently opens and provides little protection for the disc there within.
When it is desired to have a disc package house multiple discs, it has become common to form a book like package having opposite panels connected by a spine panel and to adhesively or mechanically adhere an injection molded plastic disc holder or tray to each of the facing panels. In this manner, when the book is closed, the trays seat upon one another in face-to-face relationship. Typically the height of upstanding peripheral rims around at least a portion of at least one of the trays limits the thickness of the book when the book is in the closed position to assure that the discs on the panels do not contact each other. The problem with this sort of arrangement is that the thickness of each tray doubles the thickness of the package as compared to a package containing only a single disc holder. Such a double thickness package occupies more retail space than is desirable and is wasteful of plastic material.
It should be apparent, therefore, that efforts to date directed at hybrid packaging containing multiple discs suffer from one or more shortcomings which make the resulting CD packaging unsatisfactory. This is because prior art hybrid packaging is, typically, either uneconomical to manufacture and/or is expensive to transport, store and display in retail stores. Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive to manufacture, inexpensive to ship and display multiple-disc hybrid CD package which is reliable for use over the long term.